Internet chatting
by Quacks4Ducks99
Summary: A little online chatting could lead Connie to the man of her dreams and Julie to a man that she never thought possible… one of these girls are going to get their heartbroken in a million pieces, who will it be? And will she ever find love again?
1. Default Chapter

A little online chatting could lead Connie to the man of her dreams and Julie to a man that she never thought possible… one of these girls are going to get their heartbroken in a million pieces, who will it be? And will she ever find love again?

Please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Mighty Ducks.

*Connie's POV*

I just got done writing a four page paper for English on Macbeth, so I decided to go online to a chat room and have some fun on my laptop I logged on and entered 'Teens 4 you' the hottest site on the internet. My screen name was OtownLuVeR. As soon as I entered the chat, I received an IM.

Wingsnut18: Hey KitKat, what's up?

OtownLuveR: Hey Wingsnut, a/g/l?

Wingsnut18: 16/m/Minnesota u?

OtownLuveR: 16/f/Minnesota also 

Wingsnut18: Cool, so what's your name?

OtownLuveR: Connie

Wingsnut18: my name is Charlie.

OtownLuveR: Well Charlie, what kind of things do you like to do?

Our conversation went on for hours and by the time I knew it, it was already 2 a.m. Great! 

*Julie's POV.. Same time as Connie's*

Finally it's time to start chatting. I went into the same chat room, 'Hockey Lovers' and saw a new screen name. *Scorer1616*

I decided to IM him, just because he was new.

KitKat: Hey Scorer1616, are you new to this chat?

Scorer1616: sure am, what's up?

KitKat: Not too much, just coming online to see what's shaking. What about you?

Scorer1616: not to much, gotta a picture?

KitKat: No scanner

Scorer1616: me either, so how old are you? I am19

KitKat: I am 16, I live in Minnesota and my name is Kat

Scorer1616: I live in Minnesota too

KitKat : So you like hockey? Obviously, that's why you are in the hockey chat room.

Scorer1616: yeah, I love playing hockey, I am the captain of my team

KitKat : I'm not the captain of my team but that's okay, because my team has a great captain!

Scorer1616: I bet, captains always rock.

KitKat: Your not too confident now are ya?

Me and Scorer1616 talked til 3 a.m. Needless to say I was very tired the next morning.

The alarm went off at 6:45 AM and I hit snooze 4 times! I was late for school. I ran into Bio 20 minutes late. That was one of the classes I had with all of the Ducks.

"Miss Gaffney, glad you could join us!" Miss. Fuller said.

"Sorry I'm late, I woke up late."

"Let's not let it happen again."

During class, I put my head down and my eyes got really heavy. I fell asleep. After class Connie and Adam were trying to wake me up.

"Rough night last night Julie?" Adam asked me.

"I was up way late on the internet. That can never happen again."

"What were you doing playing games? Visiting sites?" Connie asked me.

"Chatting."

"I was up late too chatting to a guy that is great."

"This guy I was talking to is great too." 

Adam started to walk away like he didn't wanna hear any of our nonsense. Adam doesn't chat, he says it's girl stuff.

Okay, I know the first chapter was short, but I will post another real soon! I promise! Please review and let me now what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the great reviews! 

Disclaimer: Don't own the Ducks. Pete's Pizza belongs to 7th Heaven.

*Julie's POV*

So Scorer1616 and I have been talking for about 3 nights nonstop, and wants to meet me in person, what am I supposed to do? I am not that stupid and naïve to meet someone I met off the internet, in a chat room non the less. For all I know it could be some crazy physco man that wants to stalk me… okay maybe I went a little over board, but really, I can't meet someone this soon… Maybe I should talk to Connie about this.. 

I went to Connie's room and she was online chatting…

"Hey Con's what's uppers?"

"Julie, come here!" She waved me over to the computer. I went over there and she was chatting to Wingsnut18.

"This guy wants to meet me!"

"That's funny, cause that's what I wanted to talk to you about…. This guy I have been talking to wants to meet me too, what should I do? What should you do?"

"Let's make it a double date and meet them together…"

"I don't Connie, this seems a little extreme, we just met these guys… online!"

Wingsnut18: So what do you say Connie, do you wanna meet?

OtownLuveR: I need a little more time Charlie.

"His name is Charlie? That's weird…I hope it's not our Charlie!" I laughed, because I was making a joke. Connie didn't think it was a joke though.

"Jules, do you know how many Charlie's live in Minnesota!"

"I was just messing around…gee wiz."

OtownLuveR: Yes, I will meet you. At the Eden Hall Varsity Hockey game tomorrow night at 7.

Wingsnut18: Okay, I will be in the stands behind the Varsity bench, I will be wearing a Red Wings jersey.

OtownLuveR: Okay, sounds good, see you then. *Logged off*

"Julie this is great!"

"Hey hon… did you forget about Guy?"

"What about him? We broke up like a month ago. Charlie is amazing. Plus we will be in a public place, it'll be great! Please tell your guy to meet there too."

"Move over." I pushed her aside and logged on to the Hockey chat. There he was… Scorer1616.

KitKat: hey do you still wanna meet?

Scorer1616: Of course!

KitKat: Okay, Eden Hall Warriors hockey game tomorrow night at 7.. Sound good?

Scorer1616: I can't be there tomorrow night, what about the tonight at Pete's Pizza?

I looked at Connie and she was shaking her head yes. 

"I don't know Connie.."

"Since when does Julie 'The Cat' Gaffney back down from anything?"

"Will you come with?"

"Of course girl!"

KitKat: Yes, I'll be there.

Scorer1616: Great, see ya then. *Logged off*

"Come on, we have to go and tell someone." 

"Where too?"

"Adam's room." I said.

"Why?"

"Just because."

I knocked on Adam's door and he was in there with Charlie.

"Hey guys.. I am going to Pete's Pizza to meet someone so I was wondering if you guys could meet me up there too in like an hour, to bail me out maybe, if I am not having a good time."

"Sure, who are you going to meet?" Adam asked me.

"Some guy… I met over the internet."

"JULIE GAFFNEY!" Adam screamed at me.

"I know, it'll be okay.. Just meet me in an hour."

Me and Connie left and went to Pete's Pizza. When we arrived the regulars were there, a bunch of people from Eden Hall. Everyone was with someone, nobody was by their self.

"Connie, do you think he's gonna come?"

"Of course honey, why would he invite you and not come?"

"Because, it was probably an internet joke!"

"No, Julie, he'll be here."

After an hour of waiting, Adam and Charlie showed up. I was kinda bummed out, and they could tell.

"He didn't show did he?" Adam asked.

"Nope. Let's just go, I won't fall for that again!"

Later that night Connie was in my room and I logged on. He was on and he Instant Messaged me right away.

Scorer1616: Sorry!

KitKat: What happened?

Scorer1616: My sister needed me.

KitKat: Oh

Scorer1616: Can I make it up to you? I will be at the Eden Hall game, see ya tomorrow night Julie. *Logged off*

I was a bit confused. I mean how am I supposed to know who he is if he logged off like that. He didn't tell me where he was going to be or what he would be wearing. I looked over at Connie who was smiling at me.

"Connie, we have a game tomorrow right before Varsity. I am gonna look like crap."

"That's why we have to shower and stuff. Remember, I mean meeting Charlie tomorrow."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I never told him my name."

"So?"

"He said, 'see ya then Julie'."

"Maybe you did tell him silly."

"Maybe."

I just looked away and thought to myself. I didn't tell him.

After school me and Connie went over the rink to get ready for warm-ups. We went in the locker room and everyone was already there.

"Hey guys!" I threw my bag down by my locker, that was next to Charlie.

"Hey Julie what's up?" Charlie asked me.

"Nothing much, just pumped about the game. We gotta win."

"I know. But you'll do great."

"Thanks Captain!" I rubbed Charlies head and we all went out to the ice.

The game went by fast. I guess because my adrenaline was pumping about meeting this guy. I didn't even know his name.. That's funny. We won, 4-7. Guy, Charlie, Adam and Connie scored. I let by 4 shots, but we still won. If we weren't in the box so much, this wouldn't happen.

In the locker room me and Connie were the only ones left. The Varsity game was starting so we decided to go. I saw only one guy in the stands with a Red Wings jersey on, and that was Charlie Conway. 

"Connie… Charlie.. Our CHARLIE is wearing a Wings jersey… nobody else.. And he is behind the Varsity bench."

"No Julie this is a mistake! I am not here to meet Charlie."

"Just go and tell him it was you." I shoved her a little and she went. I stood there confused.

*Connie's POV*

Charlie Conway? My internet love? 

"Hey Charlie." I said and sat down next to him.

"Hey Connie. What's up?"

"Nothing really what about you?"

"Just waiting for someone."

"Oh yeah? Who?" I knew what he was going to say.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Ducks honor." I put my hand on my heart.

"This really great girl I met over the internet."

My heart dropped to the floor.

"Charlie…" But before I could finish what I wanted to say he interrupted me.

"I know Connie, you are going to say… why are you meeting people over the internet, but truth is I feel like I know this girl already."

"Because you do Charlie! It's me! I am OtownLuveR!"

"Yo----You?" He stuttered over his own words.

"Yes, me."

He put his head down and got up.

"Charlie, wait."

I put my arm on his shoulder and turned him around.

"Can we go somewhere and talk now since I know you aren't some crazy stalker?"

"Sure, Petes Pizza?"  
"Yeah." I smiled and we walked out of the rink and to Pete's Pizza in silence.

*Julie's POV*

I saw Charlie and Connie talking and then get up and walk away. Things must have went smoothly. I heard someone call my name but the voice seemed to familiar.

"Julie!"

That's because it was, it was Guy.

"Hey Germaine."

"Why the sad look?"

"I have been stood up for 2 nights in a row."

"What do you mean?"

"Long story, wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure let's go."

We went to Mickey's Diner and ate dinner.

I have to say I was having a good time. I never really hung out with Guy, besides being with the whole team or it was him and Connie. He's really funny actually. I guess the night didn't turn out to bad. We did win, and I AM having a good time with Guy.

Later that night I had 2 new emails. One from Scorer1616 and one from Connie.

Julie,

It was Charlie! I had a great time with him. We are going out on a real date tomorrow night. Cool huh? I know we have been friends since we were 10 but that makes it so much easier for me to date him! 

Love ya girl,

Cons

Julie,

I am so sorry about tonight. We need to talk please meet me in the Biology room tomorrow before school.

Scorer1616

Okay, now things really aren't adding up. He knows my name without me telling him, he blows me off twice, he said he was 19 but he knows where the Bio room is and wants to meet me before school. Just great.

Okay, so what did you think? I confused myself so many times in this story, while writing it.. So I am sorry if you are confused. Please review. Sorry if you don't like O-Town, but they happen to me my favorite band.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Ducks.

*Julie's POV*

When I woke up that morning I was a little scared about meeting this mystery guy. I got ready and headed down to the bio room. On my way I saw Guy.

"Hey Julie." He waved. "Come here."

"Morning Guy."

"Why are you heading to class so early?"

"Oh cause you remember the internet guy I was talking too?"

"Yeah?"

"He wants to meet me in person."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

That was sweet of him to offer, but I didn't want him to come with me.

"Naw, it's okay but I'll see ya when class starts k?"

"Sure Julie."

I walked away. You know last night while I was brushing my teeth I was thinking about Guy. In a different way than usual. I mean, he's my team mate and friend but nothing more. I just didn't seem so sure last night. I think there is something more there.

*FLASHBACK TO JULIE AND GUY AT MICKEY'S DINER*

"So why do you look so depressed?" He asked me.

"Because I have been talking to this guy on the internet that I really, really, like but he stood my up twice. Once at Pete's Pizza and just now at the game."

"You were going to meet someone in person off the internet?"

"I know, I already got the third degree from people I don't need it again."

The waitress came up and took our order. I had cheese sticks and a rootbeer float. Guy had the same, but with chicken strips too.

"Well, just be careful ya know? You don't know how many stalkers there is out there."

"Thanks for the concern Guy."

We talked for about 10 more minutes then our food came. Guy took a sip of his float and he had whip cream all over his nose. I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You have.." I grabbed a napkin. "Whip cream all over your nose." And I wiped it off.

"Oh." He looked down and I was still laughing. He grabbed a hand full of the cream and threw it at my face.

"Ohhhhhh!!"

We both started laughing hysterically.

*END FLASHBACK*

That's when I realized that Guy and I could have something more.

So, here I was… at the bio room. I walked in and nobody was there. 

"Not again…" I whispered. I turned to walk out and Charlie walked in.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

I eyes got really big and my jaw dropped almost to the floor.

"Wingsnut?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What? But… you were talking to me and Connie… how?"

"I was talking to Connie on yahoo messenger and you on AIM. Julie, sit down, let's talk."

"No. Answer my questions right now."

"okay…"

He said really quiet.

"Why all this time were you lying to me?"

"I don't know. I honestly didn't know it was you until the time you came to Adam's room and said you were going to Pete's to meet someone. Then I asked Adam your screen name and he gave it to me."

"But you still talked to me as if you didn't know who I really was."

"I know. I didn't know how to tell you."

"You know Charlie out of everyone on the team, you were the last person I would expect this from. Playing two people on the internet and asking to meet them both. That's just wrong."

"I know Julie and I am so sorry."

"Forget about it. Just go."

"Julie, I didn't think I would meet two people that I knew out of everyone on the web."

"But you did Conway and you knew it, you didn't care. I really started to like you Charlie."

I could feel my face getting red but I just left before anything else could be said. I ran out of the room and ran right into Guy.

"Hey, wheres the fire?" He asked me.

"There's no fire. I gotta go."

I ran again without a word. 

*Guy's POV*

I walked in the Bio room after I saw Julie so upset. I wonder why she was like that.

"Hey Charlie, do you know why Julie is so upset?"

"Yeah. I'm a jerk and I just hurt one of my best friends."

"Julie? Are you the internet guy?"

"Yeah, that's me.. Number one jerk!"

"Ah, man, don't worry, I am sure she will forgive you."

"No, you don't understand. After I knew it was her, I still talked to her like I really liked her, in a way more than friends. And she picked up on that, but I knew I liked someone else."

"Man you screwed up."

"I know."

I can't believe he did that. Julie was great. I realized that last night when we went to Mickey's Diner. 

*FLASHBACK*

"Julie why do you always put on a tough girl act?" I can't believe I asked her that.

"Because I have to. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but that's how I was brought up. I was always alone. My mom and dad were always away on 'business' so I played hockey with the boys. I was a tough girl and everyone knew it." He gave a little evil smile along with it. Then she stretched the cheese from the cheese stick and threw it in my face. We both started to laugh. That's when I realized that she had a great smile.

*END FLASHBACK*

The bell rang and I snapped out of my daydream. I looked at Charlie and patted him on the shoulder. Then I walked away. I didn't know what to say to him. All I could think of was how Julie was feeling. She told me she was really starting to like this guy, and then it turned out to be Charlie Conway.

Okay, this is it for Chapter 3, sorry it was short… I will get another chapter out soon Promise!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
